The present invention relates generally to the device to water planters, and more particularly to a self-watering and automated watering system.
People enjoy having plants as a part of their surroundings, but depending upon their location, plants may require a lot of maintenance. Also, in heated and air-conditioned buildings, humidity is generally low, and more frequent watering of indoor plants is typically needed. Furthermore, indoor temperature, sunlight level, air drafts, and positioning near a door that subjects a plant to frequently changing local conditions, can have a significant effect on a plant's need for water, and lead to additional time spent on planter monitoring and/or maintenance. Container-grown plants that are located outdoors and in patio areas can be subjected to even more variation in ambient temperature, sunlight level, and air movement, all of which will affect plant moisture requirements.
It is necessary to provide water and plant food to a plant's soil to properly care for them. Many water devices have been developed where the owner must carry the water and/or plant food to the pot each time the plant needs water and/or plant food. The house watering plant is normally watered via a pitcher, which requires the person to be home and remember to water the plant. Many people travel a lot and are very busy so they may not have time to water their plants often.
Thus, it is desired by the present invention to provide a means of eliminating the daily labor that would otherwise be needed to keep container-grown plants and flowers properly irrigated for a significantly longer self-watering time period than is obtainable from most prior art self-watering systems in current use today for container-grown plants. While irrigation devices and systems are known, none are known that are versatile, self-powered, and adjustable.